Kingdom Aristarkhov Wiki
The Kingdom of Aristarkhov Welcome= Deep in her unforgiving wildernesses, in the bottom of a deep and sheltered gorge is a city carved from the stone walls and ground. This place is called Aristarkhov, so named from the family of pure-blood vampires that have reigned since it's origin. The kingdom has five visible sectors dividing the different parts of the city. The only sector in the gorge touched by light at any time of the day is the royal sector, where the King's Court and the Castle of Aristarkhov are located. The next sector encounters patches of sunlight through only the day and this is called the High sector, a region for all of the wealthier vampires to thrive. The Mid Sector is a region for the people whose income is not as well as the High Sector vampires, but still not low enough to not matter. The Mid Sector rarely experiences light. The Low Sector is a very poor and dirty part of the kingdom, where all poor vampires fight to survive either on the streets or abandoned buildings. The low sector has never been touched by light. The last sector is not a residential sector - but a mine where people risk their lives to make a small fortune. Off to the side, through the gates of the Kingdom, a tunnel leads into sunlit patches of the forest. The outskirts are reached from this small forest. Not many people leave the castle and venture into the outskirts - only if they have the coin to afford good weapons, armor and horses to ward off any dangers that might reside beyond the castle walls. |-| Role Play Currency= The role play currency in Aristarkhov is Verbena - golden coins with red rubies in the middle, ironically named after a potent herb that is every vampire's weakness. The slang name for this coin is Vervain. Roughly equivalent to $1.50. The other coin is called Aconitum, a small silver coin with a lower currency than Verbena. This coin was named after the plant Acontium, or better known as Wolf's Bane. Roughly equivalent to $0.50. |-| Citizen Statuses= There are three types of statues in the Kingdom of Aristarkhov. Pure-Blood - a very powerful and entitled vampire status in which a vampire is born from another vampire. Rare to come across now-a-days and they also hold the ability to turn humans into vampires. Half-Blood - a slightly less entitled and in some instances, frowned upon status of vampire in which is turned from being a human into a vampire. Has less powers than a fully statues vampire. Slang term is "Halfling". More common than pure bloods. They do not hold the ability to turn humans into vampires. Human - Scum of society and naturally used as squires, slaves, maids and stable boys. Usually frowned upon and thrown around. Only the most noble of humans are rarely turned by a pure blood. |-| Residential Statuses= There are different residential statues that also determine the amount of respect in which someone shows your character - a sort of social conformity. Royal Sector (Castle) - royals are much respected and looked up to. They are easily the most powerful vampires in the kingdom. They are naturally all pure-blood vampires. A virtually spotless and sick-free sector. High Sector - nobles are very wealthy individuals and quite respected, depending on the person. This sector consists of a mix of pure blood and very successful Half-Bloods. A very polished sector. Mid Sector - middle class vampires are less wealitier vampires who naturally consist of mostly Half-Bloods and a few less successful Pure bloods. This sector is not as clean as the high sector. Low Sector - peasants are the lowest dwelling creatures in the kingdom. Mostly halflings live here and humans. They are naturally called the scum of the streets and are always found begging for food or coins in the mid sector. Outskirt Dwellers - savages are usually feared and avoided most of the time. Others are salesman and make good coin and trade in Aristarkhov. The government welcomes them, but some of the residents don't. Seen as savages who live off of the land and are uncultured "swine". Category:Browse